golden demon and the silver fox
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: what if when itachi killed his clan he took naruto on as his apprentise along with a stray halfkitsune how would naruto turn out read and find out parings none yet first fan fic
1. Prouloge

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any stargate crossovers

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Kyuubi talking)**Naruto**** talking to ****kyuubi**(An: author's notes

**Golden**** demon and the silver fox**

**Prologue**

The night was quiet for all except for in the Uchiha compound located on the outskirts of the village there the sounds of battle filled the air as one member was slaughtering all of the other members in his clan the name of this one member was Uchiha Itachi. he had just finished killing his father the last one that was there as his 5 year old little brother Uchiha Sasuke all Sasuke could do was stand there in shock as he saw his older brother who he had idolized all his life standing over the dead bodies of their parents when Itachi said "you little brother are not worth killing for the next 12 hours you will witness our parents death over and over again" Itachi said activating his Mangekyo Sharingan sending Sasuke into Tsukuyomi watching his parents death before he fainted and Itachi escaped.

Itachi was heading for the village because he had told a little boy that when he left the village he would take him as well to teach him the way of the ninja and when he was old enough to tell him why the villagers hated him the boys name was Uzumaki Naruto Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox he arrived at the young boy's house to see him outside waiting for him "hey Naruto over here" he called to the young boy "Itachi are we leaving the village now?" the young boy asked wit eyes that could freeze a demons heart (an: because there usually already on fire) "yes come on" Itachi said picking up the boy and heading towards one of the walls and jumping it without being spotted. (An: lazy guards)

once Itachi believed they were far enough away from Konohagakure he put Naruto down "ok Naruto you know if you want I can still bring you back if you stay with me there is no going back" he told the boy already knowing the answer "no I don't want to go back there all they do is attack me" he shot back " ok as of now you are my apprentice so you have to call me Itachi-sensei or black hood ok" he told the small blond "ok Itachi-sensei" just then they heard a noise from the bushes behind them and out stumbled a badly injured small girl with 2 silver foxtails waving behind her and two fox ears and short silver hair she then fainted Naruto ran over to her "Itachi-sensei can we help her please" he said using the demon heart freezing puppy dog eyes "ok" Itachi said picking her up they went a little farther before setting up camp so Itachi could heal the fox-girls wounds after the wounds were healed they waited for the girl to wake up.

it took her 1 hour after her wounds were healed to wake up the half-fox girl sat up and looked around and from behind her she heard "so finally awake are you" she jumped and got into a defensive stance "don't worry I won't hurt you my name is Itachi what's yours?" Itachi asked the girl "M-my n-name is Delmak (an: gou'ald for Crystal)""Delmak eh that's a unique name you wouldn't mind me asking where you got all those wounds would you?" Itachi asked her "from the man who made me a slave I escaped from him" she said with tears in her eyes "ah so another person who doesn't want to go back where they came from if you want I could teach you how to fight with my new apprentice" he said to the fox girl who immediately brightened up "you mean you're not going to bring me back to that place" she said "of course not it would be like me going back to face death for killing my clan " he said "can you train me Itachi-san" she said with a gleam in her eyes "ok but you have to call me Itachi-sensei or black hood ok" he told her "ok " she said

"ok lets go wake Naruto-kun ok" he said "ok" she said smiling "hey Naruto wake up" when that didn't work he came up with a idea "water style: water orb" he whispered as a floating ball of water appeared above Naruto and fell on his face "GAHH" he screamed as he woke up to a laughing fox girl and sensei" hey what's the big idea of dropping water on me" Naruto complained "to wake you up we have to get moving were missing ninjas now remember and this is Delmak she will be training with you ok Naruto "he told the wet Naruto "oh ok hello Delmak my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said to her "hi Naruto-kun" she said back "umm Delmak if you u don't mind me asking why do you have fox tails and ears?" the clueless Naruto asked "oh I'm a half-demon" she said which startled Naruto "cool so you have stronger senses don't you?" Naruto asked her "stronger than yours" Delmak replied "ok ok lets get going you two" he told them "sorry Itachi-sensei" they both managed to say at the same time and with that they packed and left.


	2. first encounter

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any stargate crossovers

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Kyuubi talking)**Naruto**** talking to ****kyuubi**(An: author's notes

**Golden demon and the silver fox**

**Chapter**** 1**

**The First Encounter**

it has been 7 years since Itachi slaughtered his clan only leaving his brother and taking Naruto and Delmak under his wing though hidden leaf only knew about auto over that time Itachi had become a s-class missing ninja and had taught them everything he knew and they passed him in the amount of fire justu they knew by creating new ones along with other types.

As for them they went on missions but none of the stuff that would put them in the bingo books (an: someone had to get food) though they still somehow got in there and they grew a lot closer that Itachi had to give them he talk (AN: at twelve years old!) they even developed their own sword fighting styles with the swords Itachi got them which he named silver fang for Delmak and golden claw for Naruto.

meanwhile in Konohagakure 3 gennin were waiting for their next mission one looked kind of like a dog with a puppy on his head on had a trench coat on with sunglasses another wore a big jacket and had lavender eyes but one was impatient "hey old man can't we get a c-ranked mission" called the one with a small puppy on his head "Kiba enough" called a chunnin with a scar across his nose "sorry Iruka-sensei" then the old man with the kanji for fire shadow on his hat said "no no your right I will give you a c-rank" "ya hear that Akamaru we finally get a c-rank hey Hinata aren't you excited" he said to a girl with lavender eyes

"yha um Kurenai-sensei do you think were ready" she asked the leaf jounnin behind her of "course I do so Sarutobi what's the mission "she asked the old man "your specialty you have to protect a delegate from here to Iwagakure so we can make a new trade rout come on in" he said from behind a door a man came in "hello my name is Ha'taaka(AN: goul'd for vile one)" he said in a noble manner "I'm being protected by kids do you KNOW what the rumours have been saying about the path between here and Iwagakure."

"no what rumours" said Sarutobi "the ones about the golden demon and that 5 tailed silver fox that have been attacking caravans passing through with more fire Justus than ITACHI!!" he said scaring the hell out of the three gennin "oh come now those are just rumours besides Kurenai is going with you so even if you run in to this demon you'll be alright" said Sarutobi "fine" said Ha'taaka.

Kurenai then said "meet in front of the gates in 1 hour ok lets go" "hai" said the team in unison 1 hour later the team was on their way. 3 days without incident and they were almost in the land of earth when Akamaru began to whine "huh what's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog companion "Kiba what's wrong?" she asked the boy "Akamaru says there are two really strong chakra signatures heading this way" Kiba said just as something said

"actually were already here" they all turned around to see a boy with a sword made out of gold that looked like a claw hanging on his back sitting on a branch wearing a cloak to hide his face "Just who do you think you are!" Kiba yelled at him " I do believe I am the golden demon people have been talking about" the mysterious boy said

"A CHILD IS THE INFUMOUS GOLDEN DEMON THEN WHERE IS THE SILVER FOX" yelled Ha'taaka "I am behind you idiots" they turned and saw a little girl with 5 silver tails and a sword made of silver that looked like a fang "a-a half-demon I WAS AFRAIED OF A BOY AND A HALF-DEMON" the delegate yelled before he started laughing.

"A boy and a half-demon trained by Uchiha Itachi!" the boy yelled out which stopped the delegate from laughing and turned his head in shock "OH MY GOD WERE DEAD"

yelled the delegate "Kurenai-sensei is Itachi really that strong" then the boy started laughing "IS HE STRONG HE WHIPED OUT HIS ENTIER CLAN IN ONE NIGHT EXCEPT HIS LITTLE BROTHER HAHAHAHAHA THEN PICKED UP THE VESSLE FOR THE KYUUBI AS HIS APPRENTICE" the boy called and that was when the delegate fainted.

First chapter done please review


	3. the demons story

disclamer i do not own naruto or any stargate crossovers

"talking"

'thining'

(kyuubi talking)  
**(naruto talking to kyubi)  
**(an:author's notes)

(random stuff)

**Golden demon and the silver fox**

**Chapter2**

**The demons story**

"Y-your the child that was kidnaped by itachi 7 years ago aren't you"Kurenai said "kidnapped no he asked me if I wanted to go and I said yes" the cloaked boy said with a murdous smile as shino's bugs came out "oh a bug user to bad were not suppose to fight you or we might just stop you and your bugs" said the cloaked girl"oh come now Delmak they wouldn't even be able to put up a fight considering we to geather we can defeat even Itachi." Kurenai looked shocked at this statement'impossible not even a team of ANBU could beat him yet they claim to be able to do it'Kurenai thought.

"yha you right naruto there weeklings I doubt we would have to take out our swords lets go" and with that they left"Kurenai-sensei you seemed to know that boy care to tell us how? shino asked(OMG HE SPOKE)their sensei"do you all remember the boy naruto uzumaki a small blond boy with what looked like whisker marks?" Kurenai asked her Students "oh yha he vanished one day but noone ever looked for him"kiba said.

"well you just met up with him."Kurenai said sadly looking up at the sky"who knows maby it was good that Itachi took him out of the village with all those people he could have turned into a monster"she said picking up the delaget come on were almost there" they walked the rest of the day in silence.

with naruto and company

"Itachi-sensei we found the delaget and the rumors were true they were only sent 1 team of gennins to protect him i think the jounnins name was Kurenai or somethig"called the 12 year old girl landing in a camp site "they must be getting stupid come on sit down suppers ready" called Itachi (An:hes nice to these two only) as the two took off there cloaks Delmak was now a nicely built 12 year old girl. naruto took off his cloak and reveiled two red fox ears "Naruto look you have fox ears now too!!" squeeled Delmak pointing at his ears.

"huh?...hey I do"he said rubbing his new ears and unwrapping two red fox tails from around his waist "how much longer untill you and the kyuubi are done mergeing" Delmak asked sitting down "i dont know ill ask him"Naruto responded **(hey fox how much longer untill the merging is fininshed) **naruto saked the kyuubi(in a few more years then youll be a half-demon like your girlfriend) the kyuubi snarled **(ok thank you fox).**

"kyuubi says in a few years i will be a full Half-demon" naruto said takeing some food "yhay" called delmak hugging naruto "ok delmak you can let your naruto go he will still be here when your done your supper" Itachi laughed at there reaction when he said that both bright red the sight would make even orochimarus heart melt.

"naruto you do know you will probably be put in the bingo book now that they know your alive and trained by me in the art of ninjitsu" Itachi said "yha but it was going to happen sooner or later" naruto said "oh well time to get some sleep we need to get up early tomarrow" Itachi said as the two kids went into there tent and layed down to goto sleep tails coiling around each other 'aw there so cute togeather i cant belive naruto is willing to become a half-demon all in the name of love accualy i can't belive the fox accualy went with it'itachi thought before going to his tent.

two chapters after the Proulge done please read and review and kind of help will be appraitated


	4. the path of a leaf and a demon

Do not own Naruto or any stargate crossovers

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any stargate crossovers

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Kyuubi talking)**(Naruto talking to kyuubi)**(An: author's notes)(Random stuff)

**Golden demon and the silver fox**

**Chapter3**

**The path of a leaf and a demon**

It took team 8 two days to get back to Konoha they were now standing in the Hokage's office "Sarutobi-sama mission completed but we encountered someone we all thought long dead" Kurenai said catching Sarutobi's attention "who was it?" he asked "little Naruto Uzumaki" Kurenai said shocking the kage and almost bringing him to tears "are you sure about that Kurenai" the old kage asked "yes I am sure he practically shouted it out for us" she said "but would you happen to know where Itachi could have gotten a Hanyou to work for him?" Kurenai asked confusing Sarutobi

"No but why he only had Naruto with him didn't he?' he asked "no he sent Naruto and a half-demon named Delmak" Kurenai said "well a few days after Itachi took Naruto there was a report of a escaped slave so he could have been that person" Sarutobi said "actually the half-demon was a girl" Kurenai said "oh sorry" he said

"So was there anything different about Naruto" Sarutobi asked "nothing I could see Kiba did you smell anything strange about him?" Kurenai asked her student "actually he smelled a lot like a kitsune almost as much as the girl" he said confused "but that should be impossible but what did he mean by he was the vessel of the kyuubi didn't the fourth kill it" Kiba asked and both Hinata and Shino agreeing with him "Kiba that was something that I made unable to disclose but forces beyond my control have forced me so Kurenai can you get Kakashi Asuma and Gai's team and bring them here and tell Kakashi it's about him" Sarutobi said she just nodded and left "this may take a while so sit down" he said

After a while the other three teams had arrived and surprisingly Kakashi was first (OMG it's the sign of the apocalypse) followed by Gai and Asuma in that order "ok now Kakashi before we begin I'll explain why you were all called here during her last mission Kurenai encountered someone most of us thought dead one Naruto Uzumaki and he has been personally trained by Itachi" Sarutobi said surprising Kakashi and when hearing Itachi's name Sasuke got pissed

"So what does that guy have to do with any of us?" the pink haired girl Sakura said "I mean before he vanished my mom always told me to stay away from him" the others agreed "yes but I am going to tell you why you're parents said that" Sarutobi said "'but you said that the younger generation wasn't to know about it" Kakashi said "yes but Itachi told Naruto him so I need to tell them before he tells them and they freeze up" Sarutobi said "what do you mean Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked "twelve years ago when the fourth Hokage fought the kyuubi he couldn't kill it he had to seal it inside of a new born child" Sarutobi said surprising the gennin

"ha so he is a demon why didn't you kill him in his weakened state" Sakura said out loud "Sakura he is not a demon he was just the prison and jailor of the demon" Kakashi said to her with venom in his voice scaring the girl "why didn't the fourth seal the demon inside one of the Uchiha's we could have made good use of it" Sasuke said as arrogant as ever "and that is why he didn't he didn't want the one he sealed the kyuubi in to be used as a weapon he wanted him to be seen as a hero which is why he sealed the demon inside his own son" Sarutobi said shocking the gennin and Kurenai

"w-what why did he do that" Ino asked "so that if he wasn't seen as the hero Minato wanted he would have the protection of being the fourth's son but the counsel didn't want that part let out so they only knew that he was the prison and so I made a law that none of the younger generation were to know about this but Itachi has told him and it seems that Naruto is merging with the kyuubi" Sarutobi said surprising everyone except Kurenai "why would he do that?" Kakashi asked "most likely to get closer to the half-demon that he is traveling with" Kurenai said "so let me guess he's going to be put in the Bingo book aren't you?" Kakashi asked "yes and I will tell you once if any of you are heard talking about this outside of this office you will be killed" Sarutobi said dismissing them and once they left he began to cry

**With Naruto and company**

Naruto Itachi and Delmak were about to enter a cave to meet up with Itachi's friend Kisame aka fish face "I wonder why Kisame wants to meet here" Itachi said as they entered the cave after about ten minutes they came upon the blue skinned Kisame "it's been a while my old friend but what did your message mean about you having a proposition for me?" Itachi asked "well I have been working for an organization called Akatsuki and our leader wants you to join" Kisame said "and if I decline?" Itachi said hoping for a way out of this "then we'll kill you and the brats" came a voice behind him he turned and saw a man who's skin was half pitch black and the other half snow white and had what looked like a venous fly trap on his body with kunai to the necks of Naruto and Delmak who were both knocked out "fine you win I'll join" Itachi said giving in

**End chapter**

**It's back and I have fixed a few plot ****holes in the first few chapters**


	5. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	6. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
